Buscandole pareja a Rogue
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Frosch oyó decir a Rogue que se sentía solo y también a Yukino decir que las novias hacen compañía ¡Esa es la solución! Fro le conseguirá una novia a Rogue. Emprenderá un recorrido por Fiore para lograr su propósito. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá eso haga reaccionar a cierto pelirosa en cuanto a sus sentimientos. -¡Fro piensa lo mismo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí mostrados pertenecen a Papi Slayer Hiro Mashima.**

 _ **Buscandole pareja Rogue.**_

Era una tibia mañana en el reino de Fiore y el gremio más fuer... No esperen. Esta vez nuestra historia no se desarrolla en nuestro amado Fairy Tail. En esta ocasión viajaremos a los dormitorios para chicas de Sabertooth.

-Frosch-sama ¿No cree que esta historia es de lo más romántica?-Yukino cerró el libro que le había estado leyendo a nuestro pequeño exceed.

-Fro piensa lo mismo-mencionó como siempre y en ese instante una duda afloró en su cabeza-Yukino...Fro tiene una pregunta.

-Dígame su pregunta e intentaré ayudarle Frosh-sama.

-¿Rogue si es un chico?

-¿Porque pregunta eso Frosch-sama?-la chica iba a reír hasta que vio al pequeño minino hablando con total seriedad.

-El chico de la historia tenía una novia. Rogue no tiene una novia entonces Fro entró en duda-Yukino rio.

-Claro que lo es Frosch-sama. Rogue-sama es un chico. No es obligatorio que un chico tenga novia para ser uno.

-Yukino ¿Entonces para que sirven las novias?

-Pues...Una novia te hace compañía. Así las personas se sienten menos solas Frosch-sama. Pero debemos bajar a desayunar ya que los demás estarán en el comedor.

-Fro piensa lo mismo-sonrió.

Frosch sonrió y a pesar de eso se sentía preocupado porque Rogue no tiene novia y las novias hacen compañia. Entonces eso significa que Rogue se sentía solo. Frosch no quería eso y se puso triste. No quería que Rogue se sintiera así.

Bajaron al comedor y el gremio estaba en pleno escandalo. En cierta forma se parecían en algo a cierto lugar. Todos estaban ahí así que Frosch buscó al pelinegro para darle una brazo y mejorar un poco la situación de su amigo y compañero. Pero había un problema: Rogue no estaba ahí.

-Oigan-se acercó a Orga y a Rufus que estaban a punto de sentarse.

-¿Que ocurre Frosch?-cuestionó Rufus mientras se quitaba el sombrero.

-Rogue-fue lo único que dijo con sus ojitos llorosos.

-Ah, no te preocupes esta con Sting en la cocina-respondió Orga. Y eso basto para que nuestro pequeño protagonista corriera en su búsqueda.

Se acercó a la puerta y vio la figura de Rogue recargado de la estufa.

-Ha estado muy silencioso ultimanente-escuchó la voz del rubio y se detuvo en seco a oir la conversación detras de la puerta.

-Concuerdo contigo Sting. A veces es comi si estuviera completamente solo...

Así que era verdad. Rogue estaba triste porque no tenía novia y se sentía solo. Bajó su cabeza y apretó sus patitas para contener sus lagrimas.

-Frosch ¿Qué estas haciendo?-Lector se le acercó. Venía a buscar a Sting-¿Frosch?-repitió al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

-Rogue-gimió este.

-¿Frosch? ¿Porque estas llorando?-le miro mordiendose el labio inferior mientras aspiraba sus mocos y las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Lector...¿Las novias sirven para hacer compañia?-preguntó.

-En parte. Oí que en la mayoría de los casos cumplen con esa función.

-Lector ¿Es cierto que los chicos tienen novias?

-¡Por supuesto! Tener novia es escencial para demostrar tu genialidad como hombre-afirmó.

-¿Entonces Sting tiene novia?-cuestionó inocente y Lector se puso en blanco.

-Pu-pues no pe-pero ¡E-es porque es tan genial que demasiadas chicas lo admiran!-se excusó-Y sería grosero solo salir con una ¿No crees?

-Entonces si tiene tantas ¿Crees que pueda prestarle una a Rogue?

-¿A Rogue? ¿Para que?

-Las novias hacen compañia y oí a Rogue decir que se sentía solo...

-Ya veo. Y tú quieres que tenga una para que no se sienta así.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

-Es un sentimiento muy noble Frosch pero me temo que será imposible.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Porqué?

-Pues...No creo que una de las fanáticas de Sting-kun quiera irse con el aburrido de Rogue-aunque la verdadera razón era porque en parte Lector estaba inventando a todas esas admiradoras.

-Pero Rogue es buen chico-defendió.

-Aun así...Si tanto quieres que Rogue tenga novia ¿Porque no le buscas una?-sugirió en broma.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo-sonrió tiernamente.

-Aunque claro eso es practicamente impo...¿Frosch?-le buscó. Pero ya estaba solo. Porque nuestro lindo exceed ya se hallaba caminando fuera del gremio para iniciar su búsqueda.

Lector le miraba desde la ventana. Preocupado...¡Frosch no tiene sentido de la orientación! Se va a perder...Otra vez. Comenzó a sudar en frío porque viese por donde viese era su culpa.

-Esto es malo-se dijo.

-¿Lecter? ¿Qué ocurre?-se exaltó.

-Ah S-Sting-kun yo ehhhh-no sabía como empezar. El rubio lo miraba atentamente y luego se asusto al ver a Rogue salir de la cocina.

-Lecter-saludó el pelinegro-¿Y Frosch no esta contigo?-rayos. Justo la pregunta que no quería oír

De seguro esta vez si lo mata.

-Pues ese es el problema. Frosch salió...

* * *

Frosch caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba muy consiente de el siempre se pierde con facilidad. De hecho justo ahora si le pidieran volver al gremio no sabría como pero no le importaba ya que de todas formas aun no pensaba volver. No hasta haber encontrado una linda novia para Rogue y una vez que la encontrará la tendría que llevar con su amigo y para eso tendrían que volver al gremio y todo el mundo sabe donde esta Sabertooth así que después de todo no había ningún problema.

Caminó mucho, observando a todas y cada una de las muchachas que pasaban a su lado. Quería a alguien especial así que aunque esa chica de ahí era muy amable...Fácil tenía unos 85 años y aquella pelirosa era bonita pero no le agradaba como trataba a las personas, esa no, esa es fea y esas otras dos critican demasiado. Esa esta muy alta y esa muy bajita. Esperen, comer es bueno pero no en exceso como la que se embute una sobredosis de pasteles y aquella no come nada, definitivamente descalificada. Y esa es...un hombre con vestido ¡Ni pensarlo!

-Hola lindura-le llamó una voz dulce ¡Al fin! Emocionado giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un belleza de ojos azules y cabello negro.

-Hola-saludó feliz.

-¿Quién eres?

-¡Frosch! ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy...¡Achú! Espera ¿Eres un gato? ¡Achú!

-¿Estas bien?-Frosch se preocupó al verla estornudar tanto.

-Si es solo que ¡Achú! Soy alergíca a los gatos.

-¿Frosch puede ayudar?

-No te ¡Achú! preocupes estaré ¡Achú! bien-le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa. Apostaba que esa sonrisa le gustaría a Rogue, era bonita y amable pero...-¡Achú!

-Fro lo siente mucho-se entristeció

-No te preocupes ¡Achú! Iré a la farmacia por un calmante ¡Achú! Nos vemos Frosch ¡Achú!-se alejó corriendo con una risa infantil. Que mala suerte la única que le gustaba para que fuera novia de Rogue y era alérgica a él y lo más seguro es que a Lector también.

Su tarea se estaba volviendo muy difícil. Las chicas del pueblo se estaban descartando una tras otra hasta que casi no quedaba ninguna.

-¿Donde Fro podrá encontrar a la chica perfecta?-pensó y luego paso enfrente de una tienda de Lácrima-visiones. Se quedo estancado viendo un comercial donde salía una rana cantarina y luego otro comercial apareció.

 _"Nunca estarás solo. Cuando visites Magnolia no te olvides de pasar por Fairy Tail. El gremio número uno de todo Fiore donde estarás en compañía de las chicas más despampanantes según Weekenly Sorcerer"_ Entonces comenzaron a pasar varias fotografías de las chicas pertenecientes al gremio ¡Eran bonitas! _"Ven y diviertete con nosotros porque...¡Todo Fairy Tail está contigo!"_ Para finalizar el anuncio aparecía un clip de todos los miembros del gremio diciendo esa frase y levantando su mano con la típica señal del dedo arriba.

¡Eso es! En Fairy Tail hay muchas chicas y son bonitas y según lo que recuerda son nobles, amables y divertidas ¿Porqué no lo pensó antes? De seguro que la novia de Roque se hallaba entre todas ellas y además Rogue sería doblemente feliz porque cada chica incluye un gremio entero de regalo-así lo entendió el-Porque todo Fairy Tail estará con él entonces serán al rededor de 100 personas las que le harán companía ¡Con tanta gente sería imposible sentirse solo! Contento, comenzó a pedir indicaciones para llegar a Fairy Tail.

* * *

-¡L-lo siento mucho Rogue-kun!-se escondió detrás de las piernas de Sting.

-¡Lector! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Mandaste a Frosch afuera del gremio!

-Rogue tranquilízate-intervino el rubio-Lector no lo hizo con mala intención ¿Cierto?

-Si Sting-kun tiene razón.

-¡Pero Frosch es la cosa más inocente que te puedas imaginar! ¡¿Y ahora que?!

-Lo iremos a buscar como la última vez-Sting subió los hombros con simpleza.

-¡¿Y si en estos momentos el carruaje de la otra vez ya va en su dirección?! ¡Y yo aquí gritando!

-Cálmate Rogue estás exagerando...

-¡¿O si los traficantes de ranas volvieron y ahora si capturaron?! ¡De seguro estará metido en una jaula fría y oscura muriéndose de hambre el pobre!

-Pues entonces comencemos a buscarlo ya-el rubio jalo lo poco de cordura que quedaba de Rogue hacia afuera del gremio para empezar a buscar.

* * *

Bien...no había sido tan difícil, la gran estructura se elevaba ante sus ojos y las banderas hondeaban al aire. Llego a Fairy Tail...Más o menos.

-¡Wild Four!-oyó a coro antes de entrar. Del susto brincó un poco.

Ese gremio era extraño, olía a alcohol y solo había hombres...Y unos muy feos.

-A Fro no le gusta esto-se dijo a si mismo.

El gremio Quatro Cerberus se hallaba en media celebración sin algún motivo. Eso significa gritos de poder y alcohol por todos lados.

-¡¿Quién rayos se ha tomado el alcohol de mi jarra?!-de momento una mesa voló por los cielos y Frosch se agachó para evitar el golpe.

-¡Bacchus Maldita sea te lo tomaste tú!-le reclamaron.

-¡No es cierto!-pateó la silla-¡Hace un minuto estaba medio lleno!

-¡Y hace medio minuto te lo tomaste!

-¡Nadie bebe tan rápido!

-¡Tú si! ¡Y además ya estaba medio vacío!

-Fro tiene miedo-se cubrió los ojos llamando la atención de los miembros.

-Miren, una mascota-sonrió Bacchus-Yo hace mucho tuve un perro-comenzó a llorar-¡Eramos los mejores amigos! ¡Y luego se perdió!-calló envuelto en lágrimas.

-Ay no, ya se puso sentimental.

-¡Ven pequeño! ¡Dame un abrazo!-le extendió los brazos y Frosch con un gran miedo echó a correr. Era muy peligroso permanecer ahí.

Ahora debía pedir indicaciones nuevamente.

* * *

-¡Frosch!-gritaba Rogue-¡Frosch! ¡Frosch!-era inútil. El exceed ya hacia rato que paso por ahí-¡No esta! ¡Apuesto que los traficantes de ranas ya se lo han llevado!

-¡No te rindas Rogue!¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡Vamos a encontrar a Frosch! ¡Pregunta a alguien!-le golpeó Stig dejándolo en el piso pero haciéndolo entrar en razón.

-¡Tienes razón!-se reincorporó de inmediato-¡Tranquilo Frosch! ¡Ya voy al rescate!-comenzó a correr con mucha energía. Sting suspiró y comenzó a seguirlo.

* * *

Esta vez si era, ese sitio olía bien y los suelos estaba limpios ¡Este si era Fairy Tail! ¿O no?

Caminó por el pasillo, estaba todo muy limpio y el azulejo brillaba, definitivamente muy distinto al otro lugar.

-¡Meeeeeeeen! ¡Huelo un parfum distinto al de siempre!-escuchó y a su lado estaba Ichiya-Eres de Saber ¿cierto?

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!-sonrió

-¡Los chicos de Saber tienen un maravilloso parfum!

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

-Ichiya-san ¿Tenemos visita?-llegó Hibiki junto con Eve y Ren.

-Este pequeño es de Saber ¿Verdad?-Ren se hincó a su altura y le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Es muy lindo-mencionó Eve-¿Estará perdido?

-Fro no esta perdido-aclaró-Fro esta en una búsqueda.

-¿Búsqueda?-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Fro busca una novia para Rogue. Así no se sentirá solo.

-Es un maravilloso parfum

-Si pero hay un problema-comentó Hibiki.

-Así es-prosiguió Eve.

-Lo siento pequeño pero has venido al lugar equivocado. Blue Pegasus casi no tiene miembros mujeres y los que hay no se encuentran en este momento.

-Fro ha vuelto a fallar-bajo su cabeza.

-No te desanimes, si quieres una chica ve a Mermaid Heel ahí hay muchas-sugirió Ren.

-Fro no quiere una chica de Mermaid Heel ¡Fro quiere una chica de Fairy Tail!

-Ah, este héroe tiene buen gusto-Hibiki guiño su ojo.

-Men, Erza-san...su parfum es exisito.

-Aunque Lucy es muy hermosa también ¡Apuesto a que sería perfecta!-afirmó Eve.

-¿Y que me dicen de Juvia-san?-comentó el mago de la información.

-Levy tampoco esta nada mal-dijo Ren.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!-sonrió.

-Men. Decidido, hagamos un mapa a nuestro compañero y algunas indicaciones para que llegue con bien al final de su búsqueda ¡Men!

-¡Men!-imitó Frosch.

* * *

El aroma a alcohol les llegó a los tres en la nariz muy fuerte. No creían que Frosch pudiera llegar tan lejos y mucho menos a un lugar como Quatro Cerberus pero a las personas a las que les habían preguntado siempre mencionaban ese lugar y sinceramente Rogue prefería que estuviera celebrando con Bacchus antes que los traficantes de ranas.

-Esta muy silencioso-dijo Lector.

-Esperen-se detuvo Sting-¿No creeran que Frosch esta aquí o si?

-Hay una esperanza-Rogue siguió avanzando.

-¡Tranquilizate Bacchus!-sus compañeros completamente ebrios le calmaban.

-¡Es que Wild Four!-si, ya no recordaba porque estaba llorando.

-Rogue, están completamente ebrios y siendo sinceros no veo a Frosch por ninguna parte-Sting se tapo la nariz, ese lugar apestaba.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Vamonos antes de que la carreta lo atropellé-dio me dio vuelta.

-¡Eso no va a pasar!

* * *

Frosch tomó el trozo de papel.

-¡Gracias!-sonrió.

-Si y recuerda que debes seguir derecho, si giras a tu izquierda llegarás a Mermaid Heel y si giras a la derecha a Lamia Scale entonces solo debes recordar seguir el sendero sin desviarte y llegarás a Fairy Tail, no vayas atrás o regresaras a Quatro Cerberus. Creo que es todo lo que necesitas-Hibiki le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!-se giro y comenzó a caminar-¡Adiós!-se despidió y los miembros de Blue Pegasus y ellos se despidieron con las manos.

-Men. Apoyemos a nuestro pequeño parfum desde lejos-afirmó Ichiya.

Frosch caminaba viendo atentamente el mapa ¿Si se iba a la izquierda llegaba a Lamia o a Mermaid? ¿Le habían dicho que fuera atrás o hacia adelante? Sería más fácil si no tuviera el mapa al revés pero no lo notaba y así trataba de desifrarlo ¡Definitivamente llegaría a Fairy Tail! ¡Animo Frosch!

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Este será un two-shot digo, es que quieren saber el final disculpa por no actualizar mi otro fic, espero que les guste, necesito saber si quieren saber que paso o lo dejo así. Lo que ustedes digan, espero su opinión.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Papi Slayer Hiro Mashima.**

 **Buscandole pareha a Rogue. Segunda parte.**

El medio día estaba a punto de pegar en Fiore. Frosch llevaba al rededor de cuatro horas desaparecido del gremio. Aunque en verdad solo había comenzado a tener problemas en cuanto intentó leer el mapa al revés. Definitivamente Hibiki tenía uno letra muy fea, pensó.

Y mientras tanto Rogue gritaba su nombre corriendo y preguntando a todo aquel que se cruzará en frente sin obtener muchos resultados.

-¡Frosch!-llamó un vez más y al no dar resultados se acercó a una pareja de novios a punto de besarse-¡¿Han visto un gato con traje de rana?!-preguntó tosco interrumpiendo la atmósfera.

-¡Oye Rogue-kun!-se quejó Lector al ser tomado por el cuello por el pelinegro como si fuera un conejo.

-Es tu culpa-lo miro amenazante.

-Si-se resignó.

-¡Como de esta altura!-puso a Lector en medio de ellos-pero más lindo y tierno, esta de acuerdo con todo y habla en tercera persona. Le gustan las ranas y las mariposas-explicó. La pareja asustada negó con la cabeza. Rogue se hecho a correr hacia otra dirección a toda velocidad.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Sting por su amigo y hecho la carrera detrás de él-¡Oye Rogue maldito baja a Lector idiota!-le llamó.

Los novios hicieron una nota mental: "Alejarse por completo de Sabertooth"

* * *

Esta vez lo logró ¡Ahora si era! ¡En serio! Realmente lo consiguió después de caminar en círculos por veinte minutos en un glorieta, girar el mapa unas ocho veces y de pedir indicaciones otras veinte. En fin dejando en claro que ahora si había llegado a Fairy Tail pasemos a la parte en la que entra al gremio.

En ese lugar también volaban las mesas pero de forma menos amenazante y el ruido de ahí le parecía acogedor porque se parecía a Sabertooth. Juraba que la novia de Rogue estaba ahí o si no dejaría de ser Frosch para llamarse "Pancho" y no quería llamarse así.

Se adentró hasta donde estaban las chicas y comenzó a mirar: Esa bebía mucho, aquellas albinas le parecían bonitas pero ambas parecían ocupadas y la de lentes con abanico era muy orgullosa, otra ya estaba casada y su hija era demasiado pequeña como la de pelo azul que era acompañada por una gatita blanca y juraba Rogue no era un lolicon.

Finalmente, completamente aburrido decidió enfocarse en las chicas que habían mencionado cuando estuvo en Blue Pegasus.

Se acercó a la peliroja que se veía un poco triste. Comía un pastel de fresa y por los platos a su alrededor se veía que no era la primera rebanada. Sujetaba una foto con su mano izquierda y no dejaba de verla. Supuso que ella ya tenía un novio y la descartó también alcanzando a ver la imagén de un chico con un tatuaje en el ojo.

-¡Gadjeel te estoy hablando!-oyó gritar y giró para ver a una chica bajita que sujetaba un libro en las manos.

-Tsk enana como molestas.

-¡Te he dicho que no hagas tanto ruido! ¡Intento leer!

-¿Para que leer libros sin dibujitos? Es aburrido-rodó los ojos.

-¡Ay! ¡Eres un inculto!

Ella también estaba descalificada. A leguas se notaba que se gustaban entre ellos y por ende a ella no podía gustarle Rogue.

Sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Una mirada pesada se hallaba justo detrás de él y no le gustaba. La mirada no era para Frosch pero este estaba justo en el caminó por donde pasaba la terrorifica visión.

-Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-sama-susurraban detrás-¡Se ve tan varonil!

Giró su cabeza lentamente y ubicó a Juvia acosando al mago de hielo. Al principio le dio miedo pero después le pareció bonita y graciosa. Se veía que si se volvía la novia de Rogue lo iba a querer mucho y lo más seguro era que no le quitará el ojo de encima. Pero ella ya tenía novio. Solo quedaba una opción:

Buscó a la rubia por todas partes y la halló en una de las mesas del fondo cercanas a la barra. Estaba con Natsu, a él lo recordaba perfectamente. Se aproximó.

-¡Natsu! ¡Vamos a una misión!-le dijo entusiasmada pero este estaba ensimismado con su comida que apenas y la notaba.

-Afora non Lushe-contestó con la boca llena.

-Pero...La renta, si no...Me quedaré sin casa.

-Quizá mañana-ella suspiró pesadamente.

¡Perfecta! Era bonita, alegre, amable y ¡No tenía novio! Natsu no podía serlo por la forma en que la ignoraba. De seguro sería muy cariñosa con Rogue y si bien oyó ¡Era pobre y no tenía cada! Así podría casarse de una vez con su amigo y no tendría que preocuparse otra vez por esos insignificantes problemas porque Rogue sería el hombre de la casa y el hombre de la casa se encarga de los gastos y también tendría una casa porque se iría a vivir con él. Solo faltaba ir a avisarle que comenzará a empacar sus cosas.

Se acercó hacia ella. Se le veía deprimida.

-Idiota-susurró esta.

-¡Hola!-llamó.

-Hola-le sonrió Lucy-¿Qué haces aquí? Tú eres Frosch y acompañas a Rogue ¿verdad?

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-lo cargó y comenzó a acariciarlo-¡Eres lindo!

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo! He venido para que seas la novia de Rogue y te cases con él.

Todo pasó en un segundo. Lucy se puso más roja que un tomate y Natsu comenzó a ahogarse. Fro miraba alegre a pesar de que todos en el gremio lo habían volteado a ver.

* * *

-¡Frosch!-seguía gritando buscando a su amigo por las calles.

Lector y Sting comenzaban a cansarse y ya con la respiración un poco agitada por correr y gritar tanto le detuvieron.

-Rogue ¿Porqué no preguntas de nuevo? Quizá alguien más lo haya visto...

-¡¿Y según tú gran genio a quién le pregunto?!

-¡Achú!-se escuchó cuando pasaron al lado de una chica.

-Salud-le dijo Sting.

-Ah, gracias-respondió-Parece que Frosch sigue por aquí-se susurró para si pero aquello no paso despercibido para los sensibles oidos de los dragon slayer. Rogue corrió hacia ella y la sujeto de las solapas de la blusa.

-¡¿Has dicho Frosch?!-le gritó. Sting lo golpeó en la cabeza con gran fuerza.

-¡Comportate idiota! ¡No le grites a una chica que ni si quiera conoces!-regañó.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema-sonrió-¡Achú!

-¿Estás bien?-cuestionó Lector.

-Ah si, es solo que soy alérgica a los gatos ¡Achú! y cuando estornudé creí que era un pequeño parecido a ti ¡Achú! pero el se llamaba Frosch ¡Achú!

-¡Quítate!-Rogue empujó a Sting que estaba de frente a la chica-¿Era como de este tamaño?-sujeto de nuevo a Lector, ella solo asintió-¿Tenía un traje de rana?

-Si ¡Achú! Pero más lindo y más tierno...

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Lector ofendido.

-¡Tú te callas!-le sacudió el pelinegro.

-También estaba de acuerdo con todo y hablaba en tercera persona ¡Achú!

-¡¿Dónde lo viste?!

-Lo vi dos veces ¡Achú! La primera vez estaba buscando algo, hablé solo un poco con él ¡Achú! Por que fui por un calmante ¡Achú! Y la segunda solo lo vi de lejos pero se dirigía a Fairy Tail ¡Achú! Creí que seguía por aquí pero esta vez es él quién me causo los estornudos ¡Achú!-indicó a Lector-espero que lo encuentren, yo me voy de nuevo a la farmacia-se despidió con la mano.

-¡Espera!-le gritó Rogue-toma esto y muchas gracias-le dio un billete de 50 jewels-úsalo para comprar tu calmante.

-¡Achú! No es necesario-sonrió-me basta con que Frosch regresé salvo y sano. Salúdalo de mi parte-le regresó el dinero.

-¡Si!-afirmó entusiasmado.

-Aunque...-Sting empujó a Rogue y se le plantó enfrente a la chica e hizo un tono de voz galante-Si pudieras agradecerme con tu número de teléfono preciosa-le guiño el ojo- o con tu nombre ya sabes para avisarte que Frosch llegó a salvo y todo eso...

-¡Sting!-le gritó-¡Dejala en paz! Aunque...Si me gustaría saber tu nombre también-susurró apenado el mago de sombras.

-María, es María ¡Achú! Los dejo-se fue corriendo a la farmacia.

-Ma-rí-a-deletreó Sting.

-Lo sé, era tan...¡Wow!-sonrió Rogue.

-Si, lástima que sea alérgica a los gatos-recordó Lector.

Los tres se fueron en dirección a Fairy Tail sin decir más.

* * *

-¡¿Qué dice este enano?!-gritó furioso Natsu. Todos en el gremio habían formado un gran círculo al rededor de la escena. Unos como Laxus, solo para ver de que iba el asunto y otros como Mira que esperaban ansiosos la reacción de Natsu y Lucy ante las palabras del exceed.

-Vamos, ven-animó-te va a gustar Rogue y la casa de Rogue. Ahí no pagas renta y Fro piensa que serás feliz.

-Yo...-Lucy no sabía que decir. Fro le sujetaba el brazo y la jalaba con sus patitas.

¡Bam! Se escuchó. Natsu golpeó la mesa con el puño y se puso de pie. Todos lo miraron.

-¡Lucy no va a ninguna parte!-gritó.

-¡Pero irá a Sabertooth! ¡Con Rogue! Rogue se siente solo y ella también. Rogue no tiene novia y ella no tiene novio, Lucy no tiene una casa y Rogue si. Fro piensa que son el uno para el otro-la volvió a jalar. Tenía un tono entre lloroso y molesto.

-¡No!-Natsu también la sujeto del otro brazo y también la jalo hacia si.

-¡Suelta a la novia de Rogue!-chillaba el minino.

-¡Lucy no es la novia de nadie!-respondió Natsu.

-¡Pero se siente sola!

-¡Yo siempre estoy con ella! ¡Nunca está sola!

-¡¿Entonces porque la ignorabas?!-recalcó.

Y..¡Turn down for what! Frosch se puso los lentes. Natsu soltó a Lucy ante aquel comentario. Era cierto, sabía perfectamente que lo estaba haciendo consiente y es que...No era tonto, sabía exactamente lo que es el amor y había dejado muy en claro que el cuerpo de Lucy le gustaba y en si la rubia le atraía por completo de esa forma. Lo traía loco pero la ignoraba porque se ponía muy nervioso y no le gustaba aquella presión en el pecho, tampoco le gustaba no poder hablar con ella con normalidad y no se atrevía a confesarse. Ser Natsu Dragneel alías Salamander no quitaba el hecho de que seguía siendo un muchacho y tenía todas las emociones que eso incluía y los nervios y el miedo contaban entre ellos.

-Yo...-Natsu se puso muy rojo y tuvo que bajar la cara para enfrentar el ceño fruncido del exceed-Nadie..-susurró y apretó los puños-¡Nadie puede ser el novio de Lucy!-gritó callando a todos-¡Solo yo! ¡Porque Lucy es mía!-admitió finalmente-Lucy-la miró-Se mi chica y de nadie más.

La rubia se paso por mil tonalidades de rojo en ese momento pero era tan feliz que solo asintió lentamente. Y Mira se desmayó, Gray sonrió, Juvia reclamó una declaración así, Laxus giró la cabeza con indiferencia y Elfman gritó algo sobre la hombría. En fin, cada quien reaccionó a su manera pero después todos comenzaron los arreglos de una celebración.

-¡Se gusssstan!-molestó Happy a la nueva pareja pero ellos solo se tomaron las manos tímidamente.

Ya se lo que piensan ¿Y Frosch?

-No es justo-hipó llamando la atención de todos-Ahora Rogue se sentirá solo de nuevo...Frsoch no podrá hacerlo feliz-se puso a llorar tendidamente.

-¡Frosch!-le llamaron. Conocía esa voz perfectamente. Él, el rubio y Lector entraron corriendo por la puerta del gremio.

-¡Rogue!-lloró con más fuerza. El pelinegro apresuró el paso y lo cargó para abrazarlo con ternura.

-Frosch, no vuelvas a asustarme así-le dijo.

-Rogue, perdoname-se disculpó Frosch.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por que?-le miró confundido.

-Fro oyó a Rogue que se sentía solo y a Yukino que las novias hacen compañía. Entonces para que no te sintieras así, Fro salió a buscarle una novia a Rogue pero no lo logró y ahora Rogue se seguirá sintiendo así...

-¿Sentirme solo?-levantó la ceja- Ah...Ya caigo. Oíste mi conversación con Sting ¿Verdad?-el exceed solo asintió-No me siento solo Frosch, Sting y yo solo comentabamos que después de los grandes juegos mágicos todo se quedo tan silencioso, como si estuvieras solo. Pero no literalmente, además ¿Cómo podría sentirme solo con un alguién que se preocupa por mi como tú?

-¡Rogue!-lo abrazó entre llantos.

-¡Frosch!-correspondió el abrazo.

La alegría y la vitalidad del gremio no se hizo esperar.

-¡¿Quién necesita un novio?! ¡Un exceed señores!-vitoreó Cana-Es más ¡Yo seré la novia de Rogue!-anunció.

-¡No! ¡Yo lo seré!-peleó Mira.

-¡Si necesitas una novia aquí estoy!-recordó cierta castaña.

-¡Ever!-reclamó Elfman.

-¿Qué? El si es un hombre...

-Y por eso saldrá conmigo-comentó cierta chica fanática de la lectura.

-¡Enana!-gritó Gadjeel.

-¡Abran paso para Erza Scarlet!-la peliroja empujó a las otras chicas.

-¡Juvia compartirá su corazón! Lo siento Gray-sama...

-Lástima que sea joven ¿Verdad Charle?

-¡Wendy! ¿Tú también?-exigió saber la gatita. La dragon slayer solo sonrió tímidamente.

Al final...Rogue no acabo solo, terminó con más de diez novias, diez rivales de amor pero...También su amistad reforzada con su compañero. Así que ese anuncio no decía mentiras del todo. Si vas a Fairy Tail nunca estarás solo y eso nuestro protagonista lo confirmo ¿Cierto Frosch?

-¡Fro piensa lo mismo!

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Nota final. Al fin lo acabé. Espero que les haya gustado y me digan que les pareció. Una cosa ¿Se entendió el Final? Espero que si. Si no avisenme para volverlo a redactar. Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
